Signs II: Warnings
by Kyuubi no Kaiju
Summary: Graham Hess and his family survived the alien attack. But soon, he and his family have weird dreams... nightmares that are more like premonitions. Were the aliens here for invasion? Or were they here to warn us of worse things to come?


Chapter I: Signs or Miracles

Flashes of light! Bright like suns! Flash after flash! It was a bombardment of lights. Clearly the many flashes of cameras. Weird, though, how Graham was already used to this; it happened every other day.

"Reverend Hess!" said one batty-looking reporter from CNN, shoving her mike into Graham's face. "Reverend Hess! Is it true that you and your family encountered and escaped extraterrestrials without military help?"

"Yes, we did, Ms." Replied Graham, annoyed by the constant and similar questions from the press. "Now, please, I have a family to attend to. Please excuse me."

And he closed his front door, then made sure it was locked. He still heard the roar of the press. Graham lingered off to the living room. He made his way to the couch, where his children, Bo and Morgan, sat, watching _Dexter's Laboratory_ on TV.

"_You know what DeeDee?"_ said Dexter on the TV, pointing up to an animated tree. "_You're stupid. Yeah, and I…"_

"Watching Dexter?" asked Graham to his kids.

Bo nodded.

"Can I have a glass of water?" she asked politely. "But make sure it isn't contaminated."

Graham smiled and nodded. He left them and went into the kitchen. As he did, he stared out the window, into the ominous corn crops. Memories…

Fear slowly struck Graham's heart as he remembered dark figures on rooftops, strange lights over Mexico City, the green, clawed hand and the knife, and Merrill wrestling with one of them. It was eerie, yet vague to remember the whole thing, for these events happened 3 months ago. Graham had a bad memory, even at the most weirdest of things. But God was on his side. And He was to be always.

***

Merrill Hess kissed his girlfriend, Lou, as he pulled his Porsche over to the farmhouse's front. It was a perfect moment, he thought, for this... Hopefully... maybe....

"God, I love you," whispered Merrill in her ear, still progressing thoughs in his mind about that one subject.

Lou giggled like a love-drunk sixth grader.

"You're awesome, Merrill. I couldn't ask for anything more. "

Merrill smiled at her. He then fumbled in his pocket.

"Hey, I got you a little something," he whispered as he pulled the object from his left pocket. It was a little black box. And he opened it to reveal –

"Oh, my God…" muttered Lou, whose eyes became saucers; they became glassy like smooth water.

A small, diamond ring lay in the box's bowels. It was simply lovely to see. It was also lovely being asked the following question, a question that struck hearts like the spears of Native Americans.

"Will you marry me?" asked Merrill, holding the ring out to her. "I love you so much. Really, truly. Will you, Lou Cruse, marry me? I will be here for you, knowing that God has chosen you to be with me forever, 'till I die."

Lou's eyes flooded with tears. She cupped her mouth with her hands, then looked at Merrill.

"Stop crying," whispered Merrill, rubbing her wet cheek with a finger. "You're gonna make me cry, too."

Lou giggled again hoarsly.

"You make me laugh. I can't answer if you do that."

There was a short silence, punctuated only be Lou's dramatic breathing. It would be weird if there was a drumroll, thought Merrill comically.

"Yes, Merrill," murmured Lou,the answer finally entering Merrill's ear, which took him a moment to realize. Her fingers embracing Merrill's hand. "Yes, I'll marry you."

Merrill's eyes became wet. He looked down at his jeans, cocking his head to the side like a dog.

"Wow…" That was all he could say. His gaze reverted to Lou, who was still crying. "That's… awesome…"

And they embraced again, along with a strong, passionate kiss. It showed their love for each other. It showed how much they cared. It showed how good a kisser Merrill really was.

***

"So?" asked Graham later that evening after the kids went to bed. "How did it go?"

"She said… yes…" said Merrill, smiling as they made their way to the sofa.

Graham smiled, then embraced his younger brother.

"That's great, Merrill," he said as Merrill's eyes flooded with small, transparent balloons. "God has blessed you with a wonderful, beautiful woman, Merrill. You should be very thankful."

"I am," whispered Merrill as they broke apart. A single tear left his right eye. "I really am, Graham."

Graham bobbed his head up and down in approval.

"Then truly you are blessed," he said. "I'm so proud of you, Merrill."

Merrill smiled.

"How was it when you married Colleen?" asked Merrill.

Graham sighed. He remembered their first night. They married here, in Bucks County, Pennsylvania, and it was snowing.

"I remember us being at the church… I was standing there at the altar in my tux. I was with the priest, of course. I remember his name: John . And I remember her…"

He visualized Colleen in her white dress, with a bundle of white poppies in her hands. She stared into his eyes; he stared right back, and smiled. She mimicked him.

"I remember her dress. It was so beautiful, made by her mother. And then she made it to the altar. Then the priest recited what all marriages are like. And then we kissed. To tell you the truth, that was the first kiss we ever shared."

Merrill smiled, then laughed quietly.

"Really?"

Graham nodded, then laughed, too.

"Yeah. After the wedding, there was a party at the pub. But we didn't go. We left as quickly as we could, and we left to my place. I remember her throwing a snowball at the back of my head. God, I remember it well."

Graham visualized the snowball coming at him and exploding in his face. He spit out the frozen water, and chuclked. Memories…

"And I threw one back… It was a snowball fight in the middle of the street. Then we made it to my house. We sat on my couch, her head on my chest. And we talked for the longest time."

"What did you talk about?"

Graham smiled again.

"I remember her asking me if I loved her more than anything else. And I said yes. And she asked me something else."

"What did she ask?"

Graham looked at Merrill.

"'Do you believe in signs or miracles?'"

Merrill's lips curled upwards.

"And what did you say?"

"'Miracles.' So, Merrill. What are you?"

"I'm a miracle-ist," said Merrill with a grin.

Graham chuckled. Then he heard the sound of something. Footsteps. He looked at the doorway. Bo was standing there, her hands locked together.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" he asked, standing up and walking towards her.

"I'm thirsty," she said in a quiet voice. "Can you get me a glass of water?"

Graham nodded. He went to the kitchen, Bo at his heels. As he turned the faucet on and got a glass out, Bo said, "Daddy?"

"Yes, sweetie?"

"There was something standing outside."

Graham's heart did a somersault. He quickly spun around and looked at his daughter.

"What?"

"I saw it… standing outside. It looked at me. And it climbed the house and I think it's in Morgan's room."

Graham picked up his daughter and went to the living room. He quickly raced to the living room. Merrill looked at him.

"What happened?"

"Bo just said she saw something outside."

Merrill jumped out of where he was sitting.

"Are you serious?"

"Yes. That's what she said."

Then it hit him. Morgan…

_I think it's in Morgan's room, Daddy_…

"Oh, dear God…" whispered Graham. He handed Bo to Merrill. "Morgan's upstairs!"

And he ran towards the stairs without another word. He flipped on the hallway lights and raced to his son's room. Graham ripped the door opened, and gasped. It was right there by the broken window. And in its hands was –

"MORGAN!!!!"

***

Graham's head shot from the sofa. He looked around. Merrill was sitting next to him, watching _CSI: Miami_ on TV. Graham looked at the door. Bo wasn't there.

"Sorry," said Merrill, averting his attention to Graham. "You fell asleep after I said that I believe in miracles."

Graham sighed as he smoothed out his hair. He leaned his head back.

"What happened?" asked Merrill.

"Dream…" replied Graham softly.

"About?"

"The visitors," said Graham simply.

Merrill sighed.

"Maybe the incident is still logged in your brain."

Graham looked at Merrill.

"Maybe."

And he looked at the ceiling dreamily, fear still pounded at his heart. He thanked God it wasn't real. He couldn't deal with it again... not again...


End file.
